User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Godly Command Izuna
Summary At first, I felt somewhat upset with summoning more than two Izuna. But then, I studied her kit a little more and felt even happier. Now I get to rekt colo and dominate the entire world. Fear me. Let’s talk about Izuna! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Great solid stat boosts, but overall utility is quite lacking. She provides each unit a 10% chance of inflicting 20% more damage with Spark vulnerability. She also provides a 100% Spark damage boost. This Leader Skill only provides an additional 66.67% more damage given just the Spark boost. It’s all pure damage. Even if we’re looking for another pure damage leader, Avant does it best. Izuna’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Spark invulnerability: 0.1 x 0.2 = +2% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 1.02 = 1.7x damage Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x damage Izuna’s damage utility is very small compared to Avant’s. Additionally, it doesn’t do anything else useful, so it’s not recommended, especially for hard content. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Izuna's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Izuna’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Izuna provide a 100% Spark buff, which can become enhanced to 130% with the SP option. 130% is currently the highest Spark buff in the game, tied with other SP unlocked units like Ensa-Taya and Vern. Izuna also adds Atk Down to attacks, each unit having a 10% chance of reducing Atk by 20%. Izuna also has a 30% chance of reducing Atk and Def by 50%. These debuffs do stack with each other, allowing enemy Atk parameters to become drastically reduced. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Izuna's SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Iori’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Izuna’s SBB is just like her BB, except changing the 10% chance that each unit has to 20%. Izuna also provides a HP to Atk, converting 20% of HP to Atk. This is quite a decent conversion, but there are better options, such as utilizing Melord’s Atk buff and Atk conversion buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Izuna's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Izuna’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Izuna provides a nifty set of buffs and debuffs with this UBB. Izuna provides the 300% Spark buff, which is very good. The 75% HP-on-hit gives units more bulk and tankiness in terms of surviving attacks. The 50% HP to Atk conversion buff is a nice upgrade from the SBB buff. However, this isn’t as effective as using Def and Rec as the base as conversion. HP isn’t easily manipulated as Def and Rec, which doesn’t give it many options for it to convert to high parameters of stats. Izuna does carry a guaranteed chance of reducing enemy Atk and Def by 80%, which is a huge parameter that will allow your units to easily tank through tough damage modifiers of enemies. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Top notch. Izuna becomes one of tankier units, especially in places like Colosseum where she becomes more prominent in usage. The 20% chance of reducing 20% of the damage taken and the two chances of surviving a KO are the bread and bones of Izuna being one of the best units to use in Colosseum. Arena Score: 10/10 Izuna has a 52 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the best Drop Checks to use in the game. Type 2 AI is also not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. As explained in the Extra Skill section, Izuna really plays well in Colosseum mainly thanks to her Extra Skill. Her chance of survival along with being assisted with a Juno-Seto lead will greatly increase the chance of winning thanks to her resistance to KOs. The more chances she is given with resisting KOs, the more chances you are given to potentially win. Stats Score: 10/10 Very balanced stats overall, with Rec being a tad lower. In terms of typing, my type preference for Izuna is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. In most cases, Izuna doesn’t provide much utility outside Spark buffs. Compared to other Spark buffers, Izuna seems to provide minimal. Other Spark buffers like Ensa-Taya have interesting niches such as carrying the highest hit counts out of all random-attack units to abuse added buffs to attacks, Vern carrying the BC reduction effects on her Leader Skill, and even Eze carrying BB-Spark buffs to boost the BB gauge momentum of the squad. Overall, Izuna performs extremely well in areas like Colosseum where she can survive very well in the RNG-intensive environment. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Godly Command Izuna These SP skills offer some great variety to Izuna. The immunities to some of the most deadly buffs, like crit, Def-ignore, and elemental make Izuna a very solid Colosseum unit thanks to the fact that she doesn’t take any extra damage from Mifune, though sphere setups may change that factor. Izuna can also take the extra damage utility to boost her Spark damage even further. Though, Leader Skill enhancements are quite questionable since her Leader Skill is all pure damage. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Staff *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Armor of Seals & Sacred Staff *Armor of Seals & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 8.7/10 I swear if I see another Izuna in Colosseum... Who has Izuna? I do! I don’t! Comment below on what you think of Izuna! How do you use her in Colosseum? Is she annoying to bypass? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Absolute Zero Vern *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya *Dark Allure Azami Category:Blog posts